Welcome back home
by Daya's lover
Summary: Please peep in to know the story
This is my first story

 _ **Welcome**_ _**home**_ _**back**_

Charecters are :-

 **Abhijeet Shetty -** Elder brother of a younger brother and twin sisters

 **Daya Shetty** \- Younger brother of Abhijeet and elder brother of twin sisters.

 **Diya and Abhilasha Shetty** \- Younger twin sisters of **Abhijeet** and **Daya.**

 **Ravi Shetty** **-** Father of our **Abhijeet, Daya,** **Diya** and **Abhilasha**. Ravi is a doctor

 **Neerja Shetty** \- Mother of our **Abhijeet, Daya, Diya** and **Abhilasha**. Neerja is a housewife

CID team is also in this story

In this story **Diya** is my character because **Diya** is my nickname, please don't take me wrong please!

Let's start the story

At 8:00 AM on the morning - CID Beauro

Abhijeet and Daya are in the beauro and chatting and making fun with the teammates because there was no case and no file worksto do but Purvi is not there yet. ACP sir is in his cabin and on his phone talking to Dr. Salunke.

ACP sir - Salunke come to the beauro right now with Tarika

Dr. Salunke - Why boss?

ACP sir- Don't ask anything. You and Tarika come to the beauro right now that's it (he ended the phone call)

Soon Dr. Salunke and Tarika came to the beauro and everyone is happy to them here

Daya - Salunke sir, what brings you and Tarika here?

Dr. Salunke - Why can't we come here

ACP sir - Daya, I called Salunke and told him and Tarika to come here.

Abhijeet - But why Sir and why did you call us and said to come soon to the beauro? Is there any problem?

ACP sir - No problem Abhijeet. We having two new Senior officers in our beauro today, that is why I called you all and said to come to the beauro soon.

Shreya - What are the names of the officers?

We are the new officers, when turned around and saw two lady officers are standing in front of them and Abhijeet and Daya were in shocked to see the new officers and they looked each other and the again saw the new officers and said at the same time **YOU TWO?**

The new officers said at the same time, Yes, we are.

Everyone is confused why their Senior are shocked to see them even ACP sir too!

One of the lady officer said Senior Inspector **Diya** reporting on the duty sir and Senior Inspector **Abhilasha** reporting on the duty sir.

ACP sir - This is Diya and Abhilasha they are from Delhi. Welcome to CID Mumbai, come I will meet the rest of the officers and forensic doctors. ACP sir introduced to rest of the officers now they came to Abhijeet and Daya, both were till in shock.

When ACP sir was about to introduce to the officers about Daya and Abhijeet. Diya and Abhilasha hugged them and started crying even Daya and Abhijeet did the same and everyone is shocked to seeing the new officers hugging their Senior and crying and even Daya and Abhijeet hugging them and crying.

ACP sir asked - What is going on here and why are you hugging each other?

When they scaprated Abhijeet said - Sir we are brother and sister and everyone is shocked to hear this because no knows that Daya and Abhijeet are brothers yet.

Freddy - What joke are you making sir?

Abhilasha - Abhijeet will never make of the us Freddy.

Diya - We are really brothers and sisters

All - Meaning

Daya - Me and Abhijeet are elder brothers of Diya and Abhilasha

Rajat - You are making fun of us right sir?

Abhijeet, Daya, Diya and Abhilasha said at the same time - We are saying the truth

Purvi entered and shocked to see the new officers. She ran and hugged them even Diya and Abhilasha hugged her Everyone is shocked even Daya and Abhijeet too.

Abhilasha and Diya - How are you Purvi?

Purvi - I'm fine, how are you guys?

Abhilasha and Diya - We are awesome, fit and fine

Purvi - How you both get here?

Diya and Abhilasha - We got transfer from Delhi

Purvi - That's great.

Tarika - Who do you both know each other?

Purvi - We were at same training section

All - Oohh.

ACP sir - Diya how do you and Abhilasha know Daya and Abhijeet?

Diya - When Abhijeet was 4 years old and Daya was 2 years old, we were born. We know that you would ask this question because Daya and Abhijeet never said you that are Brothers.

ACP sir - What? Is this true?

Daya and Abhijeet in embaressmant - Yes sir

ACP sir - I will call Ravi and ask!

Diya and Abhilasha - NNNNOOOO

ACP sir - Why?

Twin sisters means Diya and Abhilasha - We did not say them that we are coming here

Abhijeet and Daya - Why?

Twin sisters - We wanted to give them surprise.

ACP sir - Okay, tonight we are going clear this matter with everyone okay?

All - OKAY.

All went to their work with confused mind. At 7:00 PM everyone take their belonging with them and moving to their car but our twin sisters came by bike so they took their bike and started racing with each other. By 7:30 they the **_Shetty_** House. They parked their cars and bikes in the parking lot and Twins hide behind there brothers. Sachin rang the bell waited to open the door.

When the door was open Neerja suddenly the twin sisters came in front of their Mom but **Neerja** did not get scared because was there childhood game that go and hide behind there brothers and try to make there to scare and she a mother of 4 CID officers. Neerja hugged her twin daughters and kissed on their forehead. Neerja was about to call her husband but the twins are twins they did not let there mom to speech because that can spoil there plan to surprise there Dad. The whole CID team came inside house sat on sofa and floor and seeing all this game of the twins. **Ravi** was in living room reading newspaper but suddenly hands came in front of him and took the newspaper and ran away and hide behind Neerja. Ravi know who is hiding behind Neerja.

Ravi - Neerja where is my newspaper? He asked unknowingly to his wife

Neerja - What I know know about your newspaper

Ravi - Daya , did you see my newspaper?

Daya - Nope

Ravi - Abhijeet you?

Abhijeet - No. Ravi got fed up on this he could not find his newspaper so went sat on sofa and started watching TV with rest of the CID team. Neerja went to kitchen to make tea for everyone. Ravi was interesting see Cricket match with the CID team and all of a sudden Ravi felt like someone was hugging from back. Ravi his head and saw his two little daughters

Ravi - Come and sit here my little princesses

Twins come and sits beside there dad and both Diya and Abhilasha keeping their heads on Ravi's lap and Abhilasha giving the newspaper with that she their transfer letter to her dad and they went to their room to get wash their face. When they came back Ravi and Neerja was having tears in their hugs their daughters. While separating Neerja ask

Neerja - Is this true or making fun?

Diya - it is true mom. They sit on sofa and Abhilasha said

Abhilasha - Papa the ACP sir and the rest of the team need to ask you something

Ravi - What is it Praduyman? In this story Ravi ACP sir and Ravi are school friends

ACP sir - Is it true that you are father of 4 kids? Rest you example to us

Ravi - Yes, it is true that I'm a father of 4 kids. My and Neerja first child is Abhijeet and after 2 years Daya was born and after that 2 years later my twin daughters were born. Sorry I did not say this to you this before.

ACP sir - It okay. When I will get party from you?

Ravi - Why party?

ACP sir - Your daughters have come back to Mumbai and from now on they are going to work with me and my team.

Ravi - Today I will give you and your team a party

ACP sir - Okay

Ravi - Neerja please go cook for everyone their special dish

Twins - Papa we will cook today. You guys talk in one hour your dinner will be served. They went off to the kitchen and stared cooking and after one hour they called everyone to the dinner. Everyone is surprised to see their special dish was on table looking so tasty and everyone mouth stated to water. All sat and stared their dinner, twins are serving for everyone.

Freddy - I never had this much tasty food in my life

Twins - Thank you Freddy

Dr. Salunke - Why are you both not having with us?R

Twins - We will have last sir

ACP sir - No, sit and eat with us

Twins - No sir it's ok afterwards we will have

ACP sir - Come and sit and eat with us, it is an order. Sorry Ravi I'm putting order in front of you and Neerja. Sorry Neerja.

Both - It okay

Now even twins are having dinner with rest. After dinner all have a glass of buttermilk. At 10:00 PM everyone started to go their home. By 10:30 PM all rest of the teammates reached home and changed and went to bed to sleep. In Shetty house all are sleeping Abhijeet, Daya and twins sleeping in one bed after a long time, Diya is hugging Daya and sleeping and Abhilasha is hugging Abhijeet and sleeping. All four of them having cute smile on their face.

 ** _The End_**


End file.
